Dear Azar, no!
by FireDitto
Summary: [It was a Saturday, sometime in the middle of spring, with the sky a brilliant forget me not and speckled with fluffy white clouds. The sun was hanging just past its zenith, somewhere near two o’clock.] Raven has a vision. And she doesn't like it one bit.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**  
_Firstly:_ Appologies for not having an update for SsNR. I'm slack, I know... I have lots of excuses, but you don't want to hear them, and I really don't want to type them.  
_Secondly:_ This came to me from a little story mum told me. In case your at all curious, what happens to our lovely Raven in this little ficlet happened to my mum when she was pregnant with me, and a friends mum when she was pregnant with twins.  
_Thirdly: _Much thanks to Jessemudflap for beta'ing this for me. You are awesome -salutes-

_All standard disclaimers apply. But really, _FAN FICTION_ for a reason, people. Seriously._  
Enjoy!!_  
_

* * *

_It was a Saturday, sometime in the middle of spring, with the sky a brilliant forget-me-not and speckled with fluffy white clouds. The sun was hanging just past its zenith, somewhere near two o'clock, maybe even as late a three._

_And Raven was bored. The other Titan's had left when the alarm blared ten minutes ago, and as such were probably only just getting to the disturbance now. It hadn't been all that close, according to the map, but the police had said it was urgent that the Titans help. So, off they'd gone, squeezing once more into ridiculous outfits that were only worn on the job or interviews – and then, only sometimes. Raven was surprised they even bothered with them at all. She hadn't been in her leotard for somewhere close to seven months now._

_Following this thought, the young woman placed both hands on her stomach; the eight and a half month's having seriously filled it out and expanded it. It didn't help that the girl barely topped five three, and her slim hips didn't really support a child that well, either. Raven snorted as her fingers danced over the material of her large shirt – one of Cyborg's – and twisted it. Since her fourth month, she'd been slowly making her way through the other Titan's clothing. First it had been Starfire, simply because she owned street wear. _

_Next had been Beast Boy, for his two inch's extra height. Then Robin, to Starfire's mingled distress and delight – it had given the alien princess a reason to raid her boyfriend's wardrobe and go shopping for him, after all – and finally, Cyborg, whose large frame allowed for large clothes, which Raven vanished into, large stomach and all._

_Wandering into the kitchen with a bored, blank look, Raven dug around in the various cupboards and scanned the bench tops, finally settling on a crisp red apple. She smirked as she bit it, finding a moment's amusement as once more the thought of how her pregnancy had made the other Titans – particularly the boys – grow up. They now had an almost constant supply of fresh and non-blue foods. The dishes were washed after each meal, and their clothes were washed regularly. Since those were all the chores the Titan's could be bothered doing, every week – usually on Wednesday's – the bedroom doors were locked and three maids were brought in to do the boring stuff, like vacuuming, dusting, washing and basic cleaning. One of the girl's had become a good friend to Raven (who was always left at home) and she would usually get her two co-workers on the job and then spend half her time chatting with Raven._

_If anyone noticed, they didn't comment on it._

_But this was a Saturday, the tower was empty, and Raven was bored. Meditating was pointless at the present time and had been increasingly boring over the past eight months, since she had found out about her child. As her pregnancy developed, her powers receded. First it was just the big things with her powers, like not being able to move cars telepathically – which had frightened them all, since she'd not known of her condition at that time – right down to just vanishing right before her emotional sessions kicked in._

_Thank Azar for that!_

_The Great and Mighty Raven had been reduced to mush in regards to all emotions. With a flomp, the largely pregnant woman landed her rump in Starfire's dark pink-red bean bag and leaned back, still nibbling on her apple, which was mostly core now. Lowering it from her lips, Raven's bright amethyst eyes looked around for the television remote, wanting something to occupy her mind and being too lazy to struggle up to her room to find a book. Walking sucks when you weigh several extra kilos and it's so ungainly._

_Raven spotted the TV remote just out of reach from where she was, and sighed dramatically. Scowling at it—and mentally at her lack of power—Raven attempted to get up and retrieve the black button holding control, only to find she was unable to do so. Her scowl turned into a deep frown as she fell back into the bean bag, and she tried again, still calm and not overly worried, to tip herself sideways out of it the thing. That didn't work either._

_Sitting back up with a nasty scowl now, Raven considered her situation. She was getting irritated now, but not overly worried. It was a beanbag for crying out loud. If she could prevent the world from being destroyed, then she could scramble out of this mess._

_Of course, she'd never been nine tenths pregnant during any of those times._

_Looking around vainly for some sort of answer, Raven spotted the remote once more, and for some reason that caused her to frown thoughtfully… Of course! Her communicator! It wouldn't be the first time she'd had to shove her pride to one side and accept help. The first had been when she'd been the Gem… But this was simply too irritating to put up with any longer. She wanted out!_

_Small hands fluttered over her hips and waist, looking for the communicator that she didn't really keep on her as often as she should, and surprisingly didn't find it. A snarl of frustration exploded from her lips, and the woman started struggling vainly in her laughable trap._

_Her eyes darted around fearfully, tears of frustration filling them when she caught sight of the clock, which clearly and unfeelingly told her that it hadn't even been 15 minutes since the team left, and that if she was lucky, they wouldn't be back for at least another ten. A whine came strangled from her lips, and the tears fell, as another frightening realization came to the trapped mother-to-be._

_She needed to pee._

"_I hate you!" She shrieked, tears in her voice and on her face as her hormones kicked into overdrive and all else went into hiding. Whomever she was shouting at, however, remained silent and Raven sobbed with all the dignity of a distressed, heavily pregnant and powerless woman._

_None._

_Colourful words, shrieks, screams and shouts all left her lips at various times, none of which were to be answered. Her toes tapped and jiggled as she changed her mantra to 'I don't need to pee' over and over in her head, punctuated by sobs and hiccups. She didn't hear the Titan's return._

_It had been an interesting fight, and taken quite a bit longer than usual, over half an hour, much to the Titan's distress, since none of them liked leaving Raven alone in the Tower while they were away, but she refused to have anyone remain with her, reasoning that they'd be needed, and wasn't it bad enough with her out of commission? But still…_

"_Maybe we should get that cleaner-girl Mariah to stay with her when we go out?" Cyborg suggested, carrying a large stack of Pizza that they'd picked up as they waited in the elevator._

"_Maybe," Robin allowed, nodding once, and looking slightly anxious where he stood between Starfire and Beast Boy, both of whom were fiddling and anxious themselves to check on Raven. Cyborg shook his head slightly, and stepped out of the elevator first when it opened, only to be stopped by Beast Boy's slipping in front of him and holding up a hand._

"_I hear something." He muttered, frowning as he tried to place the sound, creeping along the corridor towards the main room. Behind him, the other's exchanged concerned looks and crept after him, Starfire leaving the ground and firing up gentle star bolts in her hands, and Robin's own hands fingered their way along his utility belt, glad they hadn't changed like they normally did upon getting back in the garage._

_The four team members crept right up to the door leading into the main room, and Beast Boy's frown deepened. "Sounds like crying," he whispered softly, looking worried now. The others nodded slightly. It must be Raven, but they were still in attack mode enough to decide that only a threat would make her cry, and so, with Robin holding up three fingers and slowly retracting one at a time, they all burst into the room, with Raven shrieking in terror from where she sat, stuck, in Starfire's dark magenta beanbag. They all stared at each other for some few moments, before Raven burst into a fresh wave of tears._

"_Friend Raven?" Starfire was the first to regain her voice, and flew quickly over to their sobbing, pregnant friend, puzzled and worried. "What is wrong?"_

_Through sobs, sniffs and tears, Raven managed to explain: "I'm stuck!"_

_It was an example of just how much the boy's had matured, that none of them burst into laughter. Yet._

---

Robin stared up over his newspaper, Cyborg from the stove top, Starfire over the fridge door, and Beast Boy from his video game, at the loud thump of something hitting the floor, all eyes landing on a blank and pale faced Raven.

The girl, who had a moment ago been meditating like usual, was now sitting on the carpet, staring with wide eyes at nothing in particular, and looking something that, by the hissed "Dear Azar!", the others took for terror. Frowning, Robin lowered the paper, wondering what it was that had put Raven – so stoic and uncaring – in such a state of shock.

"Rae?" Shaking her head, Raven turned still wide amethyst eyes upon him, blinking twice. "Raven. What did you see?

The girl shook her head again, trying to clear it, and her face froze into a look of blankness that it usually displayed, eyes closing for a moment before opening to stare at Robin emotionlessly. The team's leader narrowed his masked ones in return. Raven glanced at the other Titans for a moment, seeming to be studying them, before she returned her gaze to Robin.

"I need to meditate." And she vanished in a black cloud of her magic, sinking through the floor.

"Ah, dude? She was just meditating, right?" Beast Boy asked, frowning as he looked towards the other three Titans. Cyborg shrugged while both Robin and Starfire nodded slowly.

"I'll go-" Robin started, only to be interrupted by Starfire's hand lightly on his shoulder.

"No, I think the talking of girls is what is needed." Starfire began, then looked at Robin cheekily. "You are not a girl, no?" Grinning tolerantly at her leader, Starfire left the main room, seeking Raven.

---

The Titan males never did find out about what it was that Raven saw that day, though Starfire's face had a great look of 'I'm trying so hard not to laugh hysterically at the moment' written across it. She wouldn't spill, though, remaining tight lipped through all her amusement. Raven herself was unusually reserved for the next several weeks, her general outlook very thoughtful and slightly puzzled. When Robin cornered her (and Starfire at a different time), however, Raven very bluntly told him that what was bothering her was of no concern to the team and that it in no way endangered anyone.

She left her dignity out of it.

All she could do was be sure that nothing such as she'd seen in her vision would ever come true. This, she decided in the privacy of her own room, hovering gracefully above her bed, shouldn't be too hard, since she'd never planned on having kids, anyway.

Resenting human touch may have had some effect on that. Oh, yeah, and _emotions._

Besides, as far as she'd been able to determine, after examining the vision and Starfire's insistent questioning (and Raven's own curiosity), she'd been unable to determine if any of the Titan's themselves were the father of her apparent child. And if they weren't, that left two options:

She'd been dating some "normal" guy and he'd dumped her or… something

She'd been raped.

Raven was highly doubtful of the latter, since her powers allowed teleportation. It had been Starfire, however, that pointed out that, if that scenario were true, that its Raven's emotions that control her powers, and that rape is a terrifying experience; she could have simply been too terrified to escape. Raven refused to dignify that with an answer and insisted that that wasn't it.

Besides, the only person Raven could think of that would do that to her was Adonis, and she'd rather _not_ think any further on that, thank you...

Starfire had grimaced in agreement and they'd then discussed the likely hood of the first option.

Raven dating seemed to amuse Starfire, which earned her a playful slap upside the head, which only caused the alien princess to snigger. When she'd regained herself, Starfire had thought carefully about all the guys that had shown any interest in Raven, and then any that Raven had shown interest in.

She came up with quite a few for Raven-based-Interest, much to the concerned girl's surprise, but none that stuck out to any degree. For interest shown on Raven's part, Starfire came up with three, from most obvious to least:

Malchoir.

Raven had scowled viciously at this, for the most obvious reasons, and Starfire simply shrugged, saying that she was only listing the most obvious male that Raven had shown interest for. She then moved onto the next:

Aqualad

Raven had squeaked in surprise and then snorted, shaking her head, amused. Starfire had nodded in understanding (having also been infatuated by the guy when they'd first met) and moved onto the last:

Beast Boy

Raven hadn't denied the accusation like Starfire had thought she would, but simply stared at her blankly for a few moments, her jaw slightly slack before she shook her head and frowned, eyes wide in surprise, and uttered a single word of pure puzzlement: "What?"

To the alien's delighted amusement, she had then been able to explain (in great and demanding detail) just how she'd come to the conclusion of Raven's 'having of the hots' for Beast Boy, and his returned 'feelings of hot' for her. How Robin and Cyborg agreed, and how Beast Boy went 'mentally berserk' every time one of the others brought the subject up.

To Starfire's continued amusement, Raven had shrugged, but appeared to be considering such a thing, looking mildly surprised – which pretty much meant she was blown away.

---

* * *

A/N: Another little chappie-thing _may_ be added to this. But probably not. I'm not sure yet I hope you enjoyed it!  
Guess who's a bright chicky? I almost put up our beta'ing comments > -laughs-  



	2. Author's Note

Hello everyone!

Unfortunately this isn't an added chapter, and I doubt that I will write more for this story (though I have plans for SNR to get back in the swing). However, since the question has arisen several times, I thought it might be prudent to offer up an explanation of how the first chapter works.

Firstly, all that which is written in the _italic__s_ at the start of the story is from Raven's vision; what she saw while she was meditating in 'present time'. The following, which is not italicised, is Raven in the 'present time', looking back on her vision in the company of Starfire, for the most part.

Secondly; How can Raven not know who the father of her child is? Simple – in the vision, she was not _shown_ who the father was. There was nothing in her vision that told her who the father was, because none of Vision-Raven's thoughts were directed towards who had fathered her child. They were originally about how her pregnancy had changed the attitudes of her friends and her powers, and then, how distressed she was at being trapped in a beanbag.

Visions are fickle things; what one is or isn't shown won't be the whole story, but pieces of it. Raven was shown just enough of her future to avoid being trapped with a full bladder in a beanbag, should she take the precautions. Not enough to avoid falling pregnant in the first place ;)

Hope that helps some!

– FireDitto


End file.
